


Rising Dark Lord

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Hadrian, Dark Hadrian, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genius Hadrian, Hadrian Has Four Mates, Hadrian Is Master Of Death Which Makes Him Immortal, Hadrian's Friends Betrayed Him, Harem, Harry's name is Hadrian, I'm trying, In Return He Helps Voldermort Destroy The Light and Dumbledore, M/M, M/M/M/M/M, Multi, No One Under 18 Is Allowed To Read This, People Who Don't Support Gay Relationships Don't Bother Reading, Powerful Hadrian, Powerful Mikaelson's, Rare Creatures, Rated R For Explicit Sex - Language - Violence - and Death, Romance, Since The Mikaelson's Mother Was A Witch, Soulmates, The Mikaelson's Are Original Vampires, There Will Be Blood Which Goes With Death, They Are Not Affected By Witches Who Use Nature To Get Magic, This Is My First Harry Potter/The Vampire Diaries Crossover, This Might Not Make Any Sense But Whatever, Thunder Kitsune Hadrian, Vampires, Violence, Which Means A Lot Of Swearing, f/m - Freeform, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: What if Harry was really intelligent, a prodigy of magic and a complete genius?What if Harry Potter wasn't his real name?What if all these what if's were turned into reality?What would happen if he decided enough was enough and became the dark wizard he'd always been?Watch Out Wizarding World you've just pissed off the wrong wizard. What if he moves to Mystic Falls, and finds out he has mates?





	1. The Truth and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Harry or should I say Hadrian Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt finds out his friends were being paid to be his friends by Albus Dumbledore. The very wizard he thought he could trust. The very wizard who was like a grandfather to him. Feeling the betrayal let's go of his mask as the stupid golden boy Gryffindor and becomes a vicious Slytherin he was meant to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Standing outside the very doors that lead to Sirius's library, I heard the voices. The voices that belonged to my friends Hermione and Ron, of course Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and last but not least Sirius and Remus.

They were talking about me. Though the only ones who were arguing that it was wrong was Sirius and Remus. I knew they were on my side, and I knew that I could trust them. 

"Sirius my boy you know this has to be done. Harry will marry Ginny as I promised, and when he's no longer of any use to Ginny she'll kill him by poisoning his food or drink. The fortune in which he inherited from his parents would be given to her." Dumbles said, his voice dark and filled with hate.

"No I won't allow it Dumbledore. And you know it!" Sirius snapped, I could imagine him glaring.

"Well too bad Sirius! My sister will marry that idiot Potter!" Ron growled out, his voice filled with hate.

"No he will not you fool! My cub will not marry that slut!" Remus shouted, all the while insulting Ginny.

I snickered, it was all too funny. I hated the girl to, I'd even go as far as insulting her as well. That's what I loved about Remus. Is that he would insult anyone who wanted to harm me. And I knew it.

"You dare insult my daughter! How dare you!" Molly screeched angrily. 

She wasn't as scary as she made everyone think she was. She was just a ugly woman who had no sense of fashion; no real looks to make her seem like she had sex appeal, and the fact that she drugged her husband Arthur with a potion that gave uncontrollable lust to the one who drank it until a child was conceived. 

The fact that every child that Molly had birthed was not really Arthur's children. But children she conceived on several one night stands with average wizards. Bill and the twins were the only children that were really Arthur's. 

Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny were results of her one night stands. Charlie looked like the father, his hair was only charmed to look an orange red. Charlie had found out that he wasn't really a full Weasley. That he was half Weasley and half Thomas. Imagine Dean Thomas's father having sex with Molly, it was a horrible and nightmarish thought.

When the charm was off, his hair was actually a blood red, not an orange red. His eyes were not dark blue but ice blue like Dean's. Dean was actually Charlie's younger brother. Or half brother however you looked at it.

Charlie didn't have the tell-tale freckles that all the Weasley's had. Charlie had vowed he'd get his revenge on Molly if it was the last thing he ever did. He also explained his situation with the Thomas family, so they knew he was related to them. Dean was outraged that Molly had the gull to steal Charlie from his real family. Even if he was only half related. 

"I do dare insult your daughter, because you are a slut too aren't you Molly? After all you had four night stands which resulted in Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny being born. They aren't full blooded Weasley's. You might as well tell them the truth." Remus calmly and so bluntly said.

Four gasps were heard. I knew they came from Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny. 

"Please tell me it isn't true mom!" Ginny pleaded. 

I mentally scoffed, her innocent act wasn't fooling me. All these years she tried to get with me, tried to force herself on me. I never wanted her advances, and I avoided the foods and drinks which she put a love potion in. I wouldn't ever love her, not even if she was the last girl on earth. In fact because she's a girl she doesn't have the right body parts for my liking.

It's because I'm gay, I've always been gay. I never liked girls, even when I had to push down my pride, and kiss Cho. I never wanted to kiss Cho, but I felt like for the sake of hiding the fact I was gay from everyone I had to act straight. It was extremely hard to do.

"Yeah mom please tell us it isn't true!" Percy, and Ron said minus Charlie who already knew.

Bill I could see having a scowl on his face as he glared at his mother. I could see the look of outrage that I knew must be on his face. As if magic knew my needs, I could suddenly see through the wall, seeing where everyone was standing or sitting. 

Bill leaned against the wall, his arms cross over his chest, a scowl(Ha! I knew it) on his face and a look of outrage and disbelief on his face.

Charlie stood beside Bill far away from everyone else. His arms crossed over his chest, and a blank expression on his face void of emotion. I could tell he didn't want to show anyone what he was feeling. 

Percy stood beside his 'dad' Arthur his eyes wide with shock and outrage. Arthur had rage on his face, his eyes narrowed with anger, as he glared at his supposed wife. I could tell he couldn't decide if he wanted to kill her or disown her then divorce her.

Ron stood beside Ginny both of their eyes wide with shock and of course anger. Ron's face was red with rage, Ginny's was pale but her eyes narrowed in an angry glare. 

And Molly had a look of fear and disbelief as if she couldn't believe that Remus knew. She didn't have a look of how sorry she was or even remorse. The fact that she cheated didn't even cross her mind. The fact that she wasn't as loyal or faithful to her husband never even made her feel the least bit guilty.

Molly was just Molly, a woman who didn't want to admit she was wrong. Didn't want to admit she shouldn't have had those one night stands. Didn't want to admit she used Arthur, just for his fortune, which she hadn't even gotten her hands on. The Weasley fortune was blocked from her, never to be seen by her. And I knew that enraged her, made her into the ugly monster that she was.

"Yes it is true! I never loved you Arthur, I wanted more kids. But you didn't! And now I have them, even if I had to cheat to get the kids I wanted. I wanted a big family, I wanted a white picket fence, I wanted riches. But I never did get what I truly wanted now did I? I'm not ashamed I cheated to get what I wanted. I am not ashamed that I used you Arthur. I am not ashamed at how greedy I am. I will have what I want Arthur mark my words. Now give me your fortune dear Arthur and we won't have any problems!" Molly said finally admitting to everyone what she did.

I wondered if she knew that cheating on your husband in a magical bound marriage would get you killed. The moment that magic realized the outrage, she would act on it and kill the one who tried to break her vows by cheating. Magic didn't like cheaters, and she didn't like people trying to fool her with fake marriage contracts.

Which I knew that Molly had drawn one up for me and Ginny. I wouldn't marry that bint, and I wasn't about to. She had one drawn up for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Lilith Weasley. The mistake with that is that my real name is Hadrian Jaxon Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt. And Ginevra's is Ginerva Lilith Amelia Dixon. (No not related to Daryl Dixon or his brother in the walking dead.)

Because their names were so different from the one she drawn up, it wouldn't work. No matter how much she wanted it too. My fortune would never become Ginny's and Ginny was the rightful heir to the Dixon family (since they don't know Ginny exists they never had a child) the Dixon family should have been notified about Ginny's existence. But because of Molly they never found out.

"I, Arthur Andrew Weasley head of the Weasley family hereby disown Molly Lyn Weasley stripping her of the Weasley name making her Prewett once more. She will no longer be allowed in the Burrow in which I own, no longer allowed to the Weasley fortune even if she wasn't allowed in the first place, and thrown out of the Burrow with only the clothes on her back. So mote be it!" Arthur said coldly.

In a flash Molly was thrown out of the Burrow. Her back hit the ground harshly and covered in mud as it had rained not too long ago. The door shut and locked soon after. 

I snickered before laughing out right loudly, and fell to the ground still laughing. This alerted everyone to my presence.

"Harry?" Everyone asked stunned and shocked.

"My name is not Harry, it's Hadrian. Glad that bitch is gone." I admitted with a grin before laughing again.

"No... it's Harry!" Ginny argued with a whine. I guess she was still thinking that she'd marry Harry Potter and become Lady Potter.

Not happening. Ugh... "No it's Hadrian Jaxon Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt." I said as calmly as possible.

Everyone gasped, "Really? And just how did you find that out?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gringotts. They revealed to me that everything has been a lie. Where is Hermione anyway?" I said looking around.

"She's not here, she's at the ministry trying out for a position there." Arthur responded finally.

"Good. I don't need her here, or Ron for that matter. I know he's here, especially since he and Hermione accepted money from Dumblefuck to be my friend." I said with a snarl.

"What?!" Everyone minus Ron said.

"That's right! There was no way I would be his friend without compensation! He's too much trouble. Always getting us nearly killed every year! And let's not forget that he's related to You-Know-Who!" Ron shouted.

I raised an eyebrow, me related to You-Know-Who? That's impossible. Voldermort was once Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wasn't a Gaunt. I was related to Potter, Black, Peverell and Gaunt. But then I remembered something I read at Gringotts. 

Heh... So I was related to Voldermort. He was half Gaunt, and half Riddle. Riddle being Tom's father's last name. And Gaunt being the family Tom's mother was from. So that made me a cousin or something.

"That's right, however that's no business of yours Ron. I'm his third cousin. Not that I care." I said with a careless shrug.

"WHAT?!" This time everyone screamed.

My ears were ringing. It hurt, their screams ringing in my ears. And then their wands were all pointing at me.

Now I was really hurt. I trusted them all, except Ron and Ginny and Molly that is. Now they betrayed me just because I'm related to Voldermort? How vain they all are. Every single one of them.

"Get out of here." Arthur coldly said to me. His eyes were cold as they glared at me.

So I glared back not even the least bit phased. His glare had no effect. I was used to people glaring at me. The Durlsey's, Voldermort, Severus, Lucius, Draco they all glared at me. But at the time I was their enemy. Now I have a proposal for them. I'll join them but not take the dark mark that Voldermort gave all his followers.

"You are not wanted here! You traitor!" The twins both screamed at me.

"Traitor. To think I thought of you as my brother!" Charlie and Bill said coldly.

I sighed, they just didn't get it. They didn't trust anyone who was against the light. I was never a light wizard. I never pretended to be a light wizard either. They just assumed I was a light wizard because the Potter's were a light based family.

What a laugh that was. I stood there frozen in place. Well not really frozen, I could attack anytime I wanted; yet I stayed in place, and they took that as fear. All of them smirked, trying to look as evil as possible.

There wasn't any possible way they could look evil. They were all light wizards. Though Bill who was a werewolf was more grey then light. However he took sides with the light. How disgusting. How traitorous. 

::You fools will rue the day you betrayed me! You'll all die! I'll make sure of it!:: I hissed at them in parseltongue which I knew none of them could understand me.

Without using my wand, since I didn't really need it to cast magic, apparated out of the house and appeared in Little Hangleton.

I knew this was the location where Voldermort lived. I knew he stayed in the Riddle Manor, a house once owned by his muggle father.

I stepped as close as I could to the barrier I knew surrounded Riddle Manor. It was to make everyone see an abandoned mansion, all run down and crumbling.

That wasn't the case, I could feel the magical auras that roamed the halls of that very house. In no time at all four wizards appeared in front of me.

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and of course Voldermort had to present himself with them.

"We meet again Voldermort. Before you consider killing me, I have a proposal for you. I will join you but not take the dark mark. It's much easier to hide in plain sight as a death eater. And no one would ever know. Also Voldermort we're cousins." I said cooly not letting emotion show on my face.

"You'll join me? Why the sudden change of heart boy?" Voldermort rasped out in his usual snake-like hiss.

He wasn't speaking in parseltongue because I would know the difference right away. 

"I was betrayed by the very people I trusted and cared for like family. Once they found out I was related to Voldermort they all turned their wands on me. So I got out of there and searched you out." I explained.

Draco laughed, then smirked at me. "Welcome then Harry Potter,"

"My name isn't Harry. It's Hadrian Jaxon Potter-Black-Peverell-Gaunt." I replied in a bored tone. 

I was so tired of repeating myself. 

"Ah, so that's how your related to me. Welcome then cousin," Voldermort rasped voice reached my ears.

I nodded. The betrayal was still fresh to my mind. It still hurt a lot, but I never let that show on my face how much the betrayal affected me. 

Voldermort had changed, and a lot I'd say. He had hair and a nose! His hair was as I remembered it from his diary self. Dark brown boardering on black, that curled down to his shoulders. His eyes were crimson with a snake-like slit for a pupil. His tongue wasn't forked like a snake, but like a human. And he had a nose! Oh my god...

"You've changed." I stated blinking at Voldermort.

"I have, thanks to Severus's potion making." Voldermort replied calmly.

"Remind me to thank Severus then cousin." I replied back grinning.

Voldermort smirked, "Will do cousin." 

With that said the four of them plus myself walked into Riddle Manor. In there we discussed taking down the light.

Voldermort's plans were not like I imagined. He never planned to kill all muggles, never planned to destroy the wizarding world. What his plans were was to take muggleborn children from their muggle parents and place them in magical orphanages. Then take control of the wizganmot (Don't know if I spelled that right) and the ministry. The ministry was corrupt of people who believed what they were doing was right. It wasn't, they had restricted all magical creatures, put tracers on all magical childrens wands making sure they didn't do underaged magic. Put ministry officals as teachers at Hogwarts, which was a disaster in itself. And raised up the taxes that wizards and witches had to pay just to live in the wizarding world. 

Most of those wizards and witches couldn't even pay the taxes. It was too much money and most of them were poor as fuck. There was no hope of them getting the money required of them. The ones who didn't pay were tortured or killed. It wasn't right at all, and people who had dark artifacts or did dark magic were to be killed on sight.

They also put a law that gay marriages were illegal and not permitted in the wizarding world. It was wrong, so they had to be stopped. 

Slowly but surely as the months went by, each of Voldermort's plans were successful. The wizganmot was taken over by powerfully influential death eaters, Lucius Malfoy was one of those death eaters that had taken control. He was named minister, so the ministry was also taken after. All the laws put in place for creatures and gay marriages were removed. Now everything was legal. 

And men could have children only if they were with their mates. One thing I knew was that none of my mates were in London or even England. The wizarding war finally ended, and all the light wizards were killed or thrown in azkaban. With Voldermort's reign azkaban was one of the most secured prisons in all of the wizarding world. No one could escape it, not like Sirius Black had been able to escape when I was in third year of Hogwarts.

I told Voldermort who I now called Tom now. I told him that my mates were not here, that I had to go search for them in other countries. He agreed and wished me luck. Now we were even closer, more like brother's then cousins. 

With that a loud pop sounded and I vanished. Apparating to America where I believed my mates to be. 

I appeared in front of a sign that said Welcome To Mystic Falls on it. I could feel the magic that acted as a barrier starting from the sign to the other side of the high way. And I could feel that not only muggles lived in this town.

It was time for me to start a new life here. To start over, I'd make this town my home as well. Mystic Falls here I come.


	2. Arriving In Mystic Falls, Town of The Supernatual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian arrives in Mystic Falls. Instantly he feels the tention in the air, and the scent of dried blood, and the auras of supernatural beings. Since he was used to seeing and feeling auras of everyone around him he knew the feeling like the back of his hand.

**Hadrian's POV**

 

 

 

 

Arriving outside of Mystic Falls was easy. I had learned to apparate at a young age when I was just a boy who knew nothing about magic. When I noticed that I could appear in odd places I started to practice with it. Soon enough I got so good that I could disappear from my whale of a cousin who was chasing me along with his friends.

As always they thought they could get the better of me. Time and time again I showed them up. I was always the better student, always getting straight A's in grade school. Of course as always Dudley hated that I was smarter than him.

I smirked snapping out of my thoughts of my whale cousin, and looked around my surroundings. The trees were as green as ever; untouched by time. The road was a little bumpy looking, as pieces of the road were missing. Unfortunately the road hadn't been lucky enough to escape time. Everything eventually distorts and withers away with time.

I walked a little further passing the sign that said "Welcome To Mystic Falls" on it. And instantly I could feel the tention in the air, as if a battle had gone on not too long ago. The scent of dried up blood waffed passed my nose when the wind blew. And last but not least I could feel the auras of supernatual beings.

One aura felt cold kind of like ice, and a thing I was familiar with, felt like death. I knew that aura to be that of a vampire. The second aura was hot kind of like fire, and damp like water was splashed onto it. That was the aura of werewolves. I remembered Remus's aura like it was yesterday. His felt the same way.

And last but not least I felt magic in the air. A witch's aura felt like sunlight was shining down on me. When I knew it was overcast, as clouds covered the sky hiding the sun from view. 

I grinned so not only humans lived in this town but supernatural beings as well. You could call them creatures. I continued walking down the road when I saw a car parked on the side of the road and a man laying in the middle of the road.

Was this man an idiot? Then I used my magic to see if he was human or supernatural. Feeling out his aura, it was cold and felt like death. I grinned, so a vampire?

I walked closer, now standing beside his body. Vampires don't like being still, so I knew that he was trying to catch a meal out of a unsuspecting human. I rolled my eyes and kicked him so hard that his body flew back into the car parked on the road.

He groaned picking himself off the road. "Ow! That was uncalled for you know! So rude..." the vampire mumbled.

I scoffed not really caring. "What I call rude is laying in the middle of the bloody road where I was walking." I deadpanned in a bored tone.

Once the vampire was on his feet, he finally looked up at me. His eyes were sapphire blue, his skin pale as a sheet of paper, but his body was sexy as fuck. I could see his muscles clearly. He had toned legs, and an 8 pack. He wore a black button up shirt made out of silk, and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and hips. 

He had black stylish messy hair, and black shoes on his feet that made up his entire look. I was impressed as vampires always had to look good even though they were not really human anymore. 

My hair used to be as messy as his was, when I was a child. But when I went into my creature inheritance on my 14th birthday, two years earlier then it was supposed too. I could thank my fat uncle for that, as he nearly beat me an inch of my life. And in reaction my creature inheritance activated to save my life.

What I turned into was really rare in itself. I turned into a thunder kitsune, one of the most powerful kitsune's that ever existed. I was also a rare breed, the more tails a kitsune had the more powerful. I had abilities that outshined the other kitsunes. 

There was fire kitsune, shadow kitsune, earth kitsune, lightning kitsune, wind kitsune, water kitsune, poison kitsune(now your probably thinking how could a kitsune be poisonous? Well it's fangs and claws contained a deadly uncurable poison and all of it's attacks in human form were just as deadly as it's poison), Weather kitsune(One who controls the weather but not the elements), elemental kitsune(One who controlled the elements, only one fault, it could only control two of the elements), and last but not least thunder kitsune. 

Thunder kitsunes, the reason they were so powerful and in a whole other league from the other kitsunes. Was because it controlled the powers that the other kitsunes had. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Shadow, Poison, Lightning, and the weather. They were the most deadly of kitsunes, not a kitsune to be taken lightly. 

"So, vampire huh?" I asked breaking the silence. The vampire looked at me astonished and shocked that I even knew what he was instantly.

"How do you know what I am?" The vampire demanded coldly, narrowing his sapphire blue eyes in a glare he thought was intimidating.

Oh come on! He looked like an angry kitten compared to when Remus lost his temper. Even Voldermort could out beat this vampire in intimidation.

This glare didn't phase me one bit, this was childs play. I scoffed raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know because I can feel auras. Yours feels cold and death. That is how I knew what you were." I monotoned.(Don't know if that's a word but I'm using it anyway)

The vampire raised his eyebrow in response, losing his glare instantly, now taking a look of surprise and awe. 

"What are you?" Was what he demanded next. I sighed, was demanding things all he knew how to do?

"A wizard. A very powerful one, I also have a creature inheritance. But I'll leave you to figure that one out," I said with a smirk.

The vampire's jaw dropped. "You're a wizard? You look like a child just entering high school." He said with a laugh pointing his finger.

My eyebrow twitched, now I was pissed off. "Yes I'm a wizard! And for your information, I'm 20 years old!" I yelled scowling at the vampire. (I know in the usual Harry Potter, he is supposed to be a teenager still but in my story he's 20.)

The vampire's eyes widened and his jaw dropped once more. It seems I'm constantly full of surprises here.

"My name is Damon Salvatore," the vampire now named Damon said to me.

"Hadrian Potter." There was no way I was telling the vampire my full name. 

"I take it your british?" Damon asked me. I looked at him in boredom. Why does everyone ask that?

"Yes I am british." I said with a sigh.

"Cool. I could tell instantly from your accent." Damon admitted to me with a nod of his head.

"It should have been bloody obvious the moment I spoke to you." I sassily snapped hands on my hips.

Damon nodded grinning. "So have a place to stay?" Damon asked me.

"No. I just arrived here in Mystic Falls. Of course I bloody wouldn't," I said with clenched teeth.

Something about this vampire just grates on my nerves. It wasn't his aura which gave him away as a vampire, but his personality. I could tell instantly he was a playboy, and played with girls emotions, then throw them aside like old clothes. 

I hated that about him, I hated playboys, as Draco was a playboy. I had dated him for three years, before I fought Voldermort. I wondered why I stayed with him that long, knowing he was cheating on me with several other people.

He was a whore; and I felt ashamed to be used the way I was. I never wanted to feel that way again, never to go into a relationship where I was unwanted. I never wanted to be used again like I was with Draco. I knew, because he always smelled like perfume every time he walked in the door.

I knew because men don't wear perfume. And there were always lipstick marks on his neck. That is how I knew he cheated on me with women. Was I angry? Of course I was! I bloody wanted to kill him.

"Jeez no need to take my head off!" Damon raised his hands in surrender. 

"Sorry. It's been a long week," I said with a shrug. It really has been a long week. Long enough to want to rip people's heads off.

Soon enough I got into Damon's car and he drove us into town. The town was small, but that's how I liked it. I didn't like big cities like London was. Too many people. And they were always expecting things of me, trying to push me in the direction they wanted. Always telling me what I should do with my life. I hated that, and I hated them.

Most of all I hated muggles, at least in London. They always expected me to follow whatever they said. But I was done with that, done with them. 

"Here's the hotel. This is the place you wanted to go right?" Damon said as he looked at me.

I nodded, after all I needed to settle in for a bit before I go house hunting. 

It was a tall building made entirely of brick. I got out of Damon's car, and walked off and into the building. I walked to the front desk. The whole time I entered the building not once had the receptionist noticed my presence.

A minute turned into fifteen minutes. I could have done something better with my time then wait for her. 

"Excuse me I'd like a room please," I said as politely as I could. I could feel my eyebrow twitching a little when she didn't even look up, continuing to file her nails.

"I said, I'D LIKE A ROOM PLEASE!" I roared baring my fangs, my claws dug into the counter top. The moment she looked up my fangs and claws were gone, and my eyes returned back to it's AK green.

"That is not how you address people asshole! Now what do you want?" The woman said rudely.

Now I was pissed. "Listen here bitch! I asked for a room, you didn't reply or even respond to me. That is rude. If I don't get want I want soon, I'll make your life a living hell!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

She gasped, her eyes wide in horror. "Excuse me sir, but threatening me can result in me pressing charges. Please vacate the building." The woman said to me as calmly as possible still looking terrified even if she tried to hide it.

Now I was passed being pissed. I was furious. I closed my eyes for a moment, when I opened them however they were blood red, black slits for pupils, and my magic blasted throwing the woman into a wall. She wasn't unconscious unfortunately, I walked up to her slowly as if approaching my prey.

"Listen to me, and listen to me closely. I do not tolerate such rudeness in my presence. Or that much disrespect. Don't make me kill you bitch, because if I do, who would give me the room I requested?" I growled.

The woman shook with terror, her eyes wide and tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded her head, and I put her down on her feet. She went to the computer and assigned me a room. She handed me the key to the room, not even bothering to ask my name and other information needed. 

"You can have the room for free. You don't even need to pay rent, or hydro. Just take it." The woman pleaded. 

I smirked at her, taking the key from her hand. "Thank you." I said happily, and turned on my heel and took the stairs.

I didn't trust elevators not even for a second. I got to the second floor, walked down the hall, to the last door at the end of the hallway, and unlocked the door. I walked in the room, looking around. It was spacious just the way I liked it.

I hated small rooms, thanks to the abuse I endured at the Durlsey's. I smiled happily, the door closing behind me, I put the key on the counter, looking around some more. 

The walls were painted beige, there was a black leather couch in the shape of an L, dark blue curtains that covered the windows, and a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Little light was shining in the appartment which I didn't mind in the least. Living at the Dursley's as a kid taught me that I didn't need light to see. So my eyes adjusted to it quite fast. 

The carpet was an off white, the counters were black granite (don't know if I spelled that right), and the sinks were sterling silver. There were three bedrooms, one on the far left, one beside the flat screen TV and one across from the kitchen.

I walked into one of the bedrooms, the walls were painted light blue, the carpet was dark blue matching the curtains. There was a cherry wood dresser against the wall, and a queen sized bed. The bed had black silk sheets, with a dark blue comforter, and dark blue pillow cases on the pillows. A cherry wood end table beside the bed, with a lamp on it. There was also an alarm clock beside the lamp on the end table.

The time read exactly 8:00pm. My stomach rumbled telling me that I needed to eat. Which meant I needed to go grocery shopping. I sighed, grabbing the key to my appartment and put in my pocket. I then walked out the door again, the door closing and locking behind me. It had one of those electric locks which only unlocked with the card key. 

The stores didn't close until 10:00pm, which was enough time for me to do some shopping. Damon was long gone I knew, and I didn't exactly have a phone, so having food delivered to my home was not an option. 

Twenty minutes of walking, I arrived at a grocery store. I didn't care to learn the name of the place, I only wanted to do my grocery shopping then leave. I walked into the store, grabbed a cart, then started wandering the isles.

' _I need noodles, salt, sugar, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, hamburger meat, steak, roast, frozen vegetables, cereal, pancake mix, flour, vanilla, ice cream, maple syrup, cheese, peanut butter, jam, crackers, soup, etc.._ ' I thought to myself.

In isles 1 and 2 I found salt, sugar and noodles. In isles 3 and 4 I found pancake mix, coffee, tea, and cereal. In isles 5 and 6 I found maple syrup, peanut butter and jam. And in isles 6 and 7 I found flour, crackers and soup. (This is different from other stores I've been too.)

I grabbed all the things I saw and put them in my cart. Including the coffee which wasn't originally on my list. I went to the frozen section where I found frozen vegetables, and ice cream. Then I went to the produce section where I found onions, tomatoes, potatoes, and celery. Grabbing them all I put them in my cart. 

Next I went to the hygene section where I grabbed deoderant, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, q-tips, and razors along with shaving cream. Next I went to the beverage section, I grabbed coca cola, pepsi, and root beer. I put those in my cart.

Next I went to the cooler section, where I grabbed cheese, and the meats like steak, roast and hamburger meat. I put those in my cart. I went back to isle 5 where I grabbed vanilla. Then walked back to the cooler section where I grabbed eggs, bacon and hot dogs. I put those in my cart. By now my cart was entirely full with stuff.

I raised my eyebrow, maybe I went a little overboard? Nah, there was no way. After all my appartment/hotel room was completely empty of things I needed to survive. Now I went to the cashier, where I cashed out all my groceries. When everything was scanned through, the price was well over $300. I didn't bat an eyelash seeing the price, and paid for it all with my mastercard.

Seeing as how I was raised you'd think I'd panic with how much it all cost. But I didn't because money didn't matter to me as I was rich. I was the lord of several practically dead families. Potter, Peverell, Gaunt, and Black were all dead families. Sirius Black was the last one before he died at the ministry by falling into the veil. 

But something tells me that I might be seeing him again soon. I walked out of the store with my filled to the brim cart, and snapped my fingers. Soon enough a black mustang appeared. Why I didn't use it to get here in the first place made me feel dumb. I never even thought of using my car. 

I put all the bags in the trunk and some in the back seat. Shutting the trunk and the back door of my car, I got into the driver's seat. I was trying to appear more human by not shrinking everything and apparating back home.

I didn't want to be seen doing magic, as there was no doubt an american ministry.

There were laws and regulations I still had to follow, much to my annoyance. Soon enough the american ministry were going to find out I was in america. And when they did, they'd demand that I fill out residential paperwork.

I didn't want to do paperwork, so I kept magic to a minimum. But since I used a bit of magic to pin that muggle woman to the wall, they must have sensed it by now. I'd be seeing them pretty soon I'd think. Once I got home I parked my car across the street from the hotel. I got out of my car, and shrunk all my groceries so I could put them in my pocket. There was no way I was making more than one trip up those damned stairs.

I locked the doors of my car, after I shut the trunk, and walked to the hotel and into the building then up the stairs again.

I walked down the hall on the second floor, until I reached my door. I swiped my key against the electric lock on the door, and heard it unlock. I walked into the hotel room, hearing the door close and lock behind me.

I didn't want strangers just suddenly walking in my new home. Temporary as it was. I started to put my groceries away, one bag at a time. 

I didn't have to worry about vampires getting in here since they needed to be invited in. So I wasn't all too worried about them nor would I ever be. Vampires didn't scare me. 

When I was done, I closed the fridge and the pantry that held the rest of my food that didn't need to be refridgerated.

I finally sat down on the couch sighing at how comfortable it was. I was grateful for this comfort I hadn't felt in my childhood growing up. The Durlsey's never let me feel comfort, nor did they let me eat a full meal. So I was always malnurished growing up.

I'm surprised that everyone didn't pick up on the signs of an abused kid. Not even Severus Snape noticed. He was the one who hated me for whatever reason. Maybe because I looked like my deceased father who was Severus's tormentor as a kid. 

My father always pranked the shit out of Severus. Even to go as far as humiliating him in front of all the students. His hate for my father only grew, and that was the day he called my mother a mudblood, and then joined the dark lord out of spite. 

I knew all about Severus Snape and his broken friendship with my mother. I knew he loved her, and I knew he eventually felt guilty for what he said. He never got the chance to say how sorry he was to my mother. 

My mother had died before he had gotten that chance. All thanks to Dumbledore. I knew Voldermort wasn't the one to kill my mother as he wasn't in the UK at the time. He was taking care of business outside of the country. Dumbledore had thought his plans would work, that he'd win that war. He was a fool. The prophecy wasn't talking about me being the dark lord's downfall, or me being the one to kill Voldermort. It was talking about me taking down Dumbledore, who was the real dark lord.

Even though Severus was the one who told the first part of the prophecy to Voldermort. Not even bothering to hear the rest of it, in his hurry to tell his lord. Voldermort feared death, and for good reason. Death was a creepy motherfucker, and one of my best friends and minons. I was master of death, immortal. Just because I was immortal didn't mean that I had the benefits of not eating like Death could. I still did human things, I still slept, I still ate. But the best part about it was I never got tired, and I didn't need as much sleep as humans did.

And my heart still beat in my chest. I wasn't a vampire, thank gods. Vampires were conceited creatures. And most of the time only thought about themselves.

Thinking about vampires had me thinking about Damon. He was the first vampire I met in this town. 

And the speed that I had, it was amazing. I also never aged, I stopped aging at 17 years old. The moment I got all the hallows together. The invisibility cloak, the elder wand, and last but not least the resurrection stone.

I closed my eyes for but a moment. I ended up falling into a light sleep. My body finally shutting down after weeks of not sleeping. So I let myself sleep, for the first time there were no nightmares to haunt me. No fearing if my uncle Vernon would come into my room to beat me. No having to cook for anyone, no having to do chores. It was calming, and I found myself enjoying this peace. However I knew that this peace wouldn't last for long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! This took a bit of thinking to write. So it took me a couple of hours. I decided that Damon should be the first vampire he meets in Mystic Falls. There are more chapters coming, so stay tuned for the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> There chapter is done! This took a bit of thinking to write. I decided that Damon be the first vampire he meets in Mystic Falls. Now my fingers are a bit numb from typing for so long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but there is more to come. So please stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
